User blog:EldrichNightmare/Ereshkigal (Santa)
||2}} |stars = 4 |image = Missingcard.png|Stage 1 Missingcard.png|Stage 2 Missingcard.png|Stage 3 Missingcard.png|Stage 4 Missingcard.png|April Fool Nosprite1.png|Sprite 1 Nosprite2.png|Sprite 2 Nosprite3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = エレシュキガル |aka = The Goddess of the Netherworld, Tohsaka Rin (遠坂凛, Tōsaka Rin?) |id = |cost = 12 |atk = 1,410/8,460 |hp = 1,920/12,005 |gatk =10,243 |ghp =14,556 |voicea = |illus = |attribute = Earth |growthc = Semi-S |starabsorption = 50 |stargeneration = 11% |npchargeatk = 0.37% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 20% |alignment = Chaotic Evil |gender = Female |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Queen, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= Grants one ally Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. Increases their attack for 3 turns. Recovers their HP. |leveleffect = Attack+ |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 18% |l9 = 19% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Heal+ |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1600 |2l7 = 1800 |2l8 = 2000 |2l9 = 2200 |2l10 = 2500 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduce all enemies defense for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduce their Buster Resistance for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduce their Arts Resistance for 3 turns. 80% chance to reduces their Quick Resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Buster Res - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Arts Res - |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |4leveleffect = Quick Res - |4l1 = 10% |4l2 = 11% |4l3 = 12% |4l4 = 13% |4l5 = 14% |4l6 = 15% |4l7 = 16% |4l8 = 17% |4l9 = 18% |4l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Increases one ally's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. Increases their NP damage for 3 turns. Increases their Critical Damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |3leveleffect = Crit Damage + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 22% |3l3 = 24% |3l4 = 26% |3l5 = 28% |3l6 = 30% |3l7 = 32% |3l8 = 34% |3l9 = 36% |3l10 = 40% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 11%. |img3 = goddess essence |name3 = Goddess' Essence |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 225. Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. |img4 = riding |name4 = Riding |rank4 = A |effect4 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Charges party NP gauge by 20%. |overchargeeffect = Reduces party's damage taken for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Grants party buff Inflict Attack Down for 3 turns to enemy when attacking for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 10 |l3 = 15 |l4 = 20 |l5 = 25 |chargeeffect = Damage Taken - |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1250 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 1750 |c5 = 2000 |2chargeeffect = Attack - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 12.5% |2c3 = 15% |2c4 = 17.5% |2c5 = 20% }} Category:Blog posts Category:Fanmade Servant